ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Box Office Predictions Game: Will Jane Hoop Elementary take over The Dark Knight?
Can Unstoppable powered by Chris Pine and Denzel Washington derail Megamind and Due Date? Will Skyline scoop up audiences powered by visual effects? Will a Wednesday opening adversely affect or boost Harrison Ford and Morning Glory's weekend business? Will Danny Gorden become king of the world? Those are the questions you'll need to ponder in the latest round of our Box Office Prophet Game, an interactive weekly exercise where you predict what five films will make at the weekend box office from Friday, November 12 through Sunday, November 14. First let's check back on the last round and congratulate Leon who came out on top and will take home the main prize since the Prophet lost to the players 2-3. This week the prize up for grabs is Mad Max with Mel Gibson on Blu-ray and it will go to the top player if the players' average scores top the Prophet for 3 of the 5 films. If we top 50 players this round and the Prophet wins then another prize will be added to the pot. View the overall and weekly leaderboards. You can make your predictions for the five eligible films below once you are successfully logged in. The average player scores will update in real time as new predictions are entered. The entry period will close at 9pm PST Thursday, November 11. Good luck! There are currently 6 players up against the Prophet Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Their adventure is coming to an end, and the box office revenues will increase with several of ticket prices around the country to a massive weekend opening anyone will never find out like never before. The sixth and final installment opens on 4,000 screens and about 200 IMAX screens. Midnight premiere will be held tomorrow at midnight. Morning Glory Morning Glory opens Wednesday giving you players an advantage over the Prophet who has to enter his predictions ahead of the film's first day in theaters. This female-skewing comedy is hoping to capture the box office magic that Devil Wears Prada conjured up with a stellar cast. It opens on 2,350 screens. Prediction: Skyline Skyline "looks" to be one of the more impressive alien invasion movies but it lacks any star power with most of the film's small budget going towards special effects. No press screenings is a bit alarming, plus it will be going up against Unstoppable which has star power. Skyline opens on 2,600 screens. Prediction: Unstoppable Can Unstoppable live up to its name? Chris Pine and Denzel Washington are both big draws and the film is currently pulling an 80% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes. It has the most screens this weekend with 3,100 and thus stands the best chance of unseating Megamind for the top spot. Prediction: Megamind Megamind's $46 million debut last weekend was somewhat of a letdown as early tracking pointed towards above $50 million. Not helping matters is Megamind has lost to Due Date the past two days. Kids are more likely to see this type of film on weekends but that's still a blow to such a big animated production. Prediction: Due Date Due Date opened strong for an R-rated comedy with $32.7 million but dropped off fairly sharp after its first day in theaters. On the bright side it has led the box office the past two days. Unstoppable will be gunning to grab Due Date's audience which could make for a precipitous drop in weekend number two. Prediction: